Glasyalabolas
This was the server used for beta testing of the Windows version of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: N/A Activation Date: June 18, 2002 Deactivation Date: November 1, 2002 History in the FF Series Glasyalabolas (FFVIII JP), Doomtrain (FFVIII EN) Glasyalabolas was one in a line of proto-Darkness-element Summons in the Final Fantasy series. Only appearing in Final Fantasy VIII, it dealt Poison-element damage (since the concept of an element of Dark force, opposed to Holy-element had not formally been established yet). It was an unusual blend of gothic horror (association with 666, an ancient ring, and being an unconfirmed sighting, with only small clues left regarding its presence) and modern technology (a train, crossing gates). The text provided in the game indicated it was attracted to Malboro outbreaks and high concentrations of steel, all occurring on the arid expanses of the Esthar continent. Glasyalabolas/Doomtrain was demonic-looking train engine with several cargo cars. It had a metallic skull in the center-front of the engine with eyes and jagged teeth, a bright blue headlight and all cars of the train were black and rust-colored, with a texture resembling warped metal grating. It followed winding tracks laid out by small flames and would steam along at full speed blaring its whistle before smashing into the enemy and speeding off. * In FFVIII, it could be obtained by obtaining Solomon Ring (found at Tears' Point) and then using it from the item menu when in possession of 6 Malboro Tentacles, 6 Remedy +s, 6 Steel Pipes. The clues to this strange collection could be pieced together from the 4 Occult Fan magazines obtainable in the game. Moves: "Runaway Train"- deals Poison-element damage to all enemies and inflicts Sleep, Silence, Blind, Slow, Stop, Berserk, Confuse, Curse, Doom, Vit 0 status (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Defx4, ST-Atk-J, ST-Defx4 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Darkside, Absorb Character Ability: Auto-Shell Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%,40%, GF+10%,20%,30%,40%, Boost Refine Ability: Junk Shop, Forbid Med-RF Compatibility Item: Poison Powder, Venom Fang GF Rival: Alexander (the Holy-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Bio, Slow, Stop, Blind, Conguse, Sleep, Silence, Berserk, Break, Death, Zombie, Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Holy It may have been inspired by the Tsukumogami from Japanese folklore (artifact spirits, objects that become alive, developing eyes, a mouth, and a lifeforce when they reach an age of 100). There are also reputed ghost trains in local lore from around the English-speaking world. One of the most notable examples is the "St. Louis Ghost Train", which supposedly appeared in St. Louis, SK, a small town 130km (80 mi) NE of Saskatoon in Saskatchewan, Canada http://www.virtualsk.com/current_issue/ghost_train.html. The phantom train would appear along an abandoned railroad track north of the town as a bright yellow light with a smaller red light below it, running along the abandoned track around midnight local time every night. This may have been the inspiration for a reference to a "spectral locomotive" mentioned by a reporter recounting an account of a ghost his grandmother had seen in the film Ghostbusters (1984) and the one was seen in the abandoned portion of NYC's subway system in Ghostbusters II (1989). One boss of Final Fantasy VI was Phantom Train (called Ghost Train in English). It was the lead engine of a passenger train in the Phantom Forest that brought the dead to the afterlife. Historical Background In Christian demonology (Late Medieval- Early Modern European), Glasya-Labolas (also spelled Glasyalabolas, Classyalabolas, Caacrinolaas) was a demon with the rank of President of Hell (or Count of Hell by other accounts), commanding 36 legions of demons. He was depicted as a dog with griffin's wings (e.g. eagle's wings since a griffin's wings derive from an eagle). He teaches all arts in a single instant. He is considered a pioneer in slaughter and bloodshed. He can also make a person invisible and incite murder. He could also tell of things to come and things that happened in the past as well as make enemies love each other or become friends. Glasya-Labolas is 1 of 69 demons listed in the Pseudomonarchia Dæmonum and one of 72 listed in the Ars Goetia (the first section of the Lesser Key of Solomon). category:Servers